


Frozen, but most of the songs are different :P

by AshtynJones



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Every song is changed, Song substitutions, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtynJones/pseuds/AshtynJones
Summary: SO. The plot is the exact same. Everything except most of the songs is the exact same. All I did was swap out most of the songs with other songs. Hopefully someone finds this funny.





	Frozen, but most of the songs are different :P

Frozen Heart is swapped out for Home by Phillip Phillips  
Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? -- Forever Young, by Alphaville  
For the First Time in Forever -- Anna's parts -- Life is a Highway, by Rascal Flatts  
For the First Time in Forever -- Elsa's parts -- The Final Countdown, by Europe  
Love is an Open Door -- Never Gonna Give You Up, by Rick Astley  
Let It Go -- Viva la Vida, by Coldplay  
In Summer -- Wake Me Up, by Avicii  
For the First Time in Forever reprise -- Anna's parts -- Africa, by Toto  
For the First Time in Forever reprise -- Elsa's parts -- Demons, by Imagine Dragons  
For the First Time in Forever reprise -- the whole thing is comparable to Rewrite the Stars, performed by Zac Efron and Zendaya  
Fixer Upper -- I actually don't have anything too good for this one.

Ok wow. Just realizing now that Reindeers Are Better Than People wasn't on this list. That'd probably be that lullaby tune that everyone knows but idk.

**Author's Note:**

> Any other ideas? Fixer Upper, as I'd guess you saw, I don't have a substitution for that one. Comment below with what you're thinking.
> 
> Might as well use this space to tease about something I'm working on. I'm going to find a way to connect Frozen to the worlds of two other MAJOR film franchises. I'm still working on it, but hopefully, someone will like it once I put it up on this website.


End file.
